


I like you. That's why.

by minwonangst



Category: NCT, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, blame dispatch, purely indulgent piece of crap, renjun jeno johnny taeil jaehyun and yuta are mentioned, this is the last time i will do a crossover fic ISTG, why didn't i include svt members????, written for someone who forced me to do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minwonangst/pseuds/minwonangst
Summary: What’s with Seungcheol and his gummy smiles and kind presence? He doesn’t know. Taeyong doesn’t know a lot of things ever since he accidentally spilled drinks on him. After one drink, he already told him his life. After one drink, he got comfortable. And now? He is taking Seungcheol’s phone and typing his number to save in his phonebook.





	I like you. That's why.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember when was the exact time I started writing this. Maybe June last year? Who knows. I don''t really want to be bothered anymore. This is a risk on my part because I never do crossover fics. I just don't roll that way but because I owe someone this, I had to. 
> 
> To my beloved sunbae-nim, I hope I won't disappoint.
> 
> To all who's gonna read this, may god bless your kind souls.
> 
> Based on [this](https://m.entertain.naver.com/now/read?oid=433&aid=0000043999) photoshoot
> 
> Read at your own risk, I guess

“Hyung.” Donghyuck calls, dragging the whole word to a whine to emphasize what he wants. He is slumped on the dining table, several books splayed in front of him while he summons his older brother who is busy stirring the stew they will be having for dinner.

Taeyong turns his head, looking behind him after hearing his youngest brother whine at him for the nth time. The 10th grade is currently having difficulty with his math homework and, based on what his lass  adviser had told Taeyong last PTA meeting, he is not really doing any good. Taeyong has decided to take the matters in his own hands by enforcing a strict rule that Donghyuck can’t play any of his games if he hasn’t done all of his school related works. If not, Taeyong will be confiscating his phone in an indefinite period of time. Taeyong is aware that Donghyuck knows this is not a serious threat as Taeyong has always been lenient to his brother but the older has to be imposing for Donghyuck’s sake.

The elder covers the pot, wiping his hands on the floral print apron he is wearing as he walks to where his brother is sitting. “What is it this time?”

“My brain is dry. I can’t solve any of these anymore.” Donghyuck complains. 

Taeyong looks on his workbook and there he sees that nothing has been answered for the past 40 minutes or so. Donghyuck only has scribbles on the sides and some erasures on question number one that he has attempted to solve. It seems like a lost cause and Taeyong is so close to giving up mentoring. However, being an older brother, he couldn’t show Donghyuck that he is losing hope.

“I’ve showed you how to do it. It’s not that hard.” Taeyong says with patience, running his fingers through his dark brown hair to mask his frustrations. He wasn’t a bright student back then but he passed high school without a failing mark.

Living with just the two of them, Taeyong has promised to be the best guardian that his younger brother could have. After their parents passed three years ago, he was forced to give up his dream to become a chef and drop out of culinary school. It’s not that their parents did not save up enough money for their future. In fact they have. However, it wouldn’t be enough to compensate for Donghyuck’s college tuition especially the younger wanted to pursue fine arts. Culinary studies is expensive as it is and Taeyong knows that if they want to live comfortably, one of them has to sacrifice. They both know it’s not gonna be Donghyuck.

Donghyuck whines again, slumping on the table like he hasn't been doing it for the past forty minutes. He picks up his pen to try answering once more. Taeyong watches as his younger brother writes then erases and writes again in an attempt to finish his homework. By the time the stew is done, Donghyuck is also finished with all the problems. Taeyong checks if they are all correct.

“See, you can do it.” Taeyong smiles at the workbook, then at Donghyuck. 

The younger pouts. “I am starving!”

Taeyong serves their dinner quickly. He needs to eat fast since he has to sleep a little before he goes to work. At night, he works part time at a 24-hour cafe near their place. During the day, when Donghyuck is already at school, he works as an assistant cook in a local restaurant owned by a family friend. The pay is fine, can pay all the bills and send Donghyuck to school, but Taeyong grabs the cafe job even if it means lesser sleep for him for extra money in case they need it for emergency and for Donghyuck's college fund. He comes home from the cafe before Donghyuck goes to school in the morning, goes to restaurant with Donghyuck and comes home before dinner. Although he barely has time for himself, he never has the heart to complain.

“Can I sleepover at Jeno’s tomorrow?” Donghyuck asks while he is washing the dishes that they used for dinner. 

It’s Friday tomorrow and usually the younger spends the weekend in his friends’ house, particularly Jeno’s. It gives Taeyong ample of time for himself. Sometimes he goes out with his friends, but most of the time he just stays home to sleep or play his favorite computer games all day. When Donghyuck is home, the younger lets him do whatever he wants and volunteers to do the chores. He's sweet like that.

Taeyong doesn't have to think twice. He knows Jeno and his family and they are fond of his brother. Moreover, Taeyong agreed to Youngho's invitation to go to this club he just discovered. It's been a while since he went out to party and got shit drunk. He muses it’s about time. He says yes to Donghyuck's request and tells him he can stay at Jeno's until Sunday.

 

***

 

The club is anything but extraordinary. Nothing's new unlike what Johnny had told them while they were in the car on their way. Nothing appeals to Taeyong as everything is the same with all the clubs he had been to. Same loud music. Same strobing lights. Same faces of people wanting to forget reality.

Johnny takes them to their table upstairs. As usual, he got them premium seats that comes with a few bottles of premium liquor. Working in public relations has its perks.

Jaehyun and Yuta already excused themselves to dance downstairs while Taeil and Youngho engage in tasting the drinks on their table. Taeyong waits for them to pour him a glass, anything really, because he would drink anything and he is not in the position to be picky even though he knows he would be out in just a few glasses. 

Johnny hands him something brown and strong on the rocks, like a brandy. He isn't sure as he is not an expert about alcohol. He takes a sip, feeling it's spirit burn his throat and heats up his stomach.

A few moments later, Taeil drags him and Johnny to the dancefloor. 

Taeyong can dance. He used to be in the dance club when he was in high school. He thought of performing professionally if culinary school doesn’t work out. I didn’t work out but dancing isn’t his thing anymore and wouldn’t give him enough opportunities to earn money.  

But still, Taeyong’s body hasn’t forgotten how to  _ move _ that people in the club stare at him whenever he makes his body flow like liquid. It comes naturally to him when he feels the song especially when he is a little bit intoxicated to be that daring.

Six songs in, Taeyong needs a refill and a break from sweaty bodies. He returns to their booth upstairs to get himself another glass of the thing Johnny gave him or whatever that would fancy him on the table. Yuta had asked him to get him some too. Holding a glass in each hand, he takes two gulps from his own and decides to continue drinking in the dancefloor with his friends. Aware that he is already a bit tipsy, he calculates every step he takes so he won't trip on something and spill the contents of the glasses he is holding in both hands. He is too focused on not tripping that he doesn't see that someone, a man, is coming in his direction and collided with them, spilling all the alcohol on both of their shirts.

“I am sorry!” Taeyong exclaimed. He is not sure what to do with his hands, if he would put down the glasses on the floor to pat the wet shirt of the stranger or to keep it to himself. 

The stranger, who turns out to be wearing a crisp white shirt, pulled his top away from his body. Even in the dark, Taeyong could see the outline of muscle on his chest down to his abdomen underneath the thin wet clothing. “It's alright. Just--”

“I am really sorry! I didn't see you coming.” Taeyong repeats, looking up to see the face of his victim. He is a but taller than him, only a few centimeters separating them. He has pale skin, round eyes, plump lips, and hard set of jaws. He is attractive by definition but not the type that would get Taeyong's attention if he sees him passing by in the streets.

The man takes a handkerchief from his pocket and Taeyong thought he would wipe himself with it. Instead, he reaches out and dabs the wet spot on Taeyong's chest to try to dry it a bit. Taeyong is surprised. On a normal day (or night), he wouldn't  allow a stranger to touch him that easily. But he just watches and lets this person without asking his permission. 

“You got wet too so don't be that sorry.” The man says after wiping Taeyong's chest. He got a deep voice as well. The type that Taeyong likes. “Why do you have two glasses, anyway? In a hurry to get drunk?”

Taeyong shakes his head. “The other one's for my friend.” He notices that the man eyes him down. A little bit subtle but not entirely discreet. It warms his cheeks. It's a good thing that they are in a darker area or the man could see the blush on his face.

“Let's buy you a drink then?” The man offers.

“No. It's not your fault it got spilled. I am just gonna get more upstairs. We have bottles--” Taeyong is already on his way back upstairs when the man cuts him off.

“I insist.” He says firmly. 

Not accepting drinks from strangers in a bar is Taeyong's golden rule when partying with his friends. He knows himself too well and he is aware that he is not good at handling liquor. He already had a few glasses. Three more and he would be hugging the urinal or would try to kiss the first attractive person that would come his way. Saying yes to this man is like digging his own grave and without his friends to stop him is as good as pushing him further. 

The man raises his brows as he waits for him to answer.

Taeyong exhales, giving in and mentally telling himself that he would regret this tomorrow. “Okay. One drink.”

“One drink.” The man repeats and gestures towards the bar.

Taeyong learns that his name is Seungcheol and that he is as old as him. He is with his two friends but they are nowhere to be found so he roams around the club until he finds them. He admits he likes drinking but he isn't a partying type. He prefers drinking while eating and talking about things over barbecue. He only agreed to go because he has declined far too many times and had said all the excuses he had to skip partying. His friends didn’t buy his excuses anymore and forcefully dragged him in the club. He works in a hospital, a resident doctor, and he wants to specialize in treating children someday if he still has the will to continue studying. 

In return, Taeyong tells him how unglamorous his jobs are. He also tells him about Donghyuck.

“Being a cook is a noble job. People has to eat. Thank you for feeding us mere mortals!” Seungcheol says, shaking his hand in what seems like an act of gratitude. 

One drink became two and then three as Taeyong listened to his story. He doesn't know how they managed to talk in all that loud music but they did. Seungcheol was hesitant on getting extremely close to him but they had no choice if they really wanted to understand each other. Taeyong lets him talk close to him. He can feel his lips touching his earlobes whenever he speaks and it sends an unfamiliar tingling sensation on his spine. He doesn't feel violated. He doesn't feel like Seungcheol was taking advantage of him.

After a few minutes, Seungcheol takes him outside by his wrist. He only lets go when they are already out in the sidewalk, standing with other club patrons who are about to head home with the person they managed to pick up. Despite the cold, Taeyong appreciates the freezing wind that's blowing on his face. It is too stuffy inside. Too much smoke. Too much smell of sweat. He wants a breather from that.

“So, what do we do now?” Taeyong asks. Both of their shirts are stained but at least a bit dry now. He looks at the time from his wrist watch and it reads 1:27am. They should be heading home by now as Taeil promised that they will be done at around 2am. 2:30am at most.

Seungcheol takes out his phone from the side pocket of his jeans. “I am gonna check where my friends are.”

Taeyong blows his cheeks out and nods. He gets his phone as well to text all of his own friends to inform them. That he is just outside in case they are wondering where he disappeared to. Taeil replies with an “OK.” followed by “Go home with that stranger. We don't mind.”

So they saw. Nice.

Taeyong types a reply to Taeil saying that he doesn't plan to have an escapade tonight and then puts his phone back in his pocket. It doesn't buzz anymore and if it does, he won't look at it. He looks back at Seungcheol who has his back facing him, still talking on his phone. 

“Your friends?” Taeyong asks when Seungcheol comes back to him.

“Yes. They left.” He answers nonchalantly. He doesn't seem upset that he got left behind, like it happens all the time when they go out. “Yours?”

“They are still inside. I might go back.” Taeyong says, noticing at how the other anticipates for his next words. Seungcheol’s features are more prominent now that they are in a more well-lit area. Through the warm lights of street lamps and neon signs of nearby establishments, Taeyong can see how his adam's apple bob whenever he talks, how more plumpy his lips are, how he got freaking long eyelashes. Looking at Seungcheol’s attractive features makes him think about what Taeil had said in the text. He considers for a second. Does he need it? Does he want it? “You leaving?”

Seungcheol shrugs. “I don’t know. I have nowhere else to go. I am just gonna go home.” He puts both of his hands in his back pockets and then looks at Taeyong expectantly. “Unless you want me to stay.”

Taeyong isn’t sure. The things they talked about is not enough for him to hold him back and demand. And if he demands, it usually means they have to be somewhere private after. That’s how it is. Seungcheol seems a nice guy but if he wants something physical tonight, Taeyong has no right to stop him from finding it because he might not get it if he hangs with Taeyong.

Taeyong sends a small smile at the other. “It’s okay. I am going back. You can go ahead.”

If he sees disappointment in Seungcheol’s expression, he doesn’t dwell on it. He doesn’t take it to heart and accepts that this may be the last time that they are seeing each other.

“Okay.” Seungcheol accepts easily. “But can I get your number? I’d love to talk to you in a more friendly environment like over coffee or something.”

Taeyong has never given his number to someone in a club nor no one has ever asked him. It’s always fuck and go for him. He has never invested feelings for strangers after spending a night with them. It’s easier and less complicated. And with how his life is going, he doesn’t need something that could potentially make him lose his focus. He can’t afford that.

But Seungcheol?

What’s with Seungcheol and his gummy smiles and kind presence? He doesn’t know. Taeyong doesn’t know a lot of things ever since he accidentally spilled drinks on him. After one drink, he already told him his life. After one drink, he got comfortable. And now? He is taking Seungcheol’s phone and typing his number to save in his phonebook.

“I’ll see you around, Taeyong.” He says before Taeyong turns around to enter the club for the second time tonight. He doesn’t look back to check if Seungcheol is still there waiting for him to get in before he hails a cab home. His heart is pounding with the idea of seeing him again. He doesn’t expect anything but he hopes he isn’t just saying it for the sake.

 

***

 

**Unknown number:** How about that coffee we promised?

**Unknown number:** In case you’re wondering, it’s Seungcheol.

 

Taeyong almost drops his phone in the sink when he receives the text while he is on break. It’s been two weeks since he went to the club. He waited for Seungcheol’s text the following day but it didn’t came. And the day after. And the day after that until he has given up when it’s been a week with nothing from the guy. Empty promises are always made at two in the morning, he supposed. He doesn’t expect a lot from him even though he kind of admits he likes the idea of having a coffee date with him. 

Now that the anticipated text has came, he doesn't know what to reply. He did thought about having that date with Seungcheol but now that it's really happening and that Seungcheol has finally asked, he is not so sure anymore. Two weeks was enough for him to move on and accept that he isn't fit for dating right now.

 

**To unknown number:** Hey, Seungcheol. I am not so sure about that coffee.

 

Taeyong bites his nails after he puts his phone down. He jumps when his phone vibrates again and sees a notification that Seungcheol has replied. 

 

**Unknown number:** Busy?

**Unknown number:** We can set it when you're free.

 

Taeyong types the first excuse he comes up with and then deletes it. 

_ Yes, I got no free days for this month. _

Even Youngho won't believe that because his employers are not slave drivers and Taeyong wouldn't allow them to take his weekend off from him. Ever. Because it's the only time he spends more time with his brother. He types more  excuses that he ends up not sending.

 

_ I am not available. _

_ I am sorry. It's not you. _

_ I am not really interested. _

 

In the middle of typing and deleting, Seungcheol sends another messages. Perhaps sensing Taeyong's hesitations and fear. 

 

**Unknown number:** I just really wanna see you again. 

 

Taeyong bangs his head on the overhead kitchen cabinet, so loud that his manager comes in to ask if everything is alright in the kitchen. He only nods and picks his phone back up from the wet cold sink when his superior leaves. He doesn't understand why his heart is beating rapidly against his chest.

Another message comes in and Taeyong feels like collapsing, his knees weakens.

 

**Unknown number:** Please let me see you again.

 

He breathes deeply and tells himself that this is just flirting. It's not something he hasn't received before. One date is nothing. One coffee won't change his life, right? 

 

**To unknown number:** Okay. Let me know when you want to meet.

 

***

 

Already in his senior year in high school, Donghyuck knows if someone is crushing on someone or is about to go on a date with someone they like. Jeno had went to a couple of dates with his current boyfriend before they went exclusive. Donghyuck had seen all of it, from the dilemma on what clothes to wear to planning the date itself. Donghyuck was there for Jeno all throughout. He doesn't like all the cheesy stuff that came after now that he hangs out with the couple, but he likes it whenever he sees Jeno smiling fondly at Renjun because he knows his best friend is happy.

Thus, he couldn't stop asking his older brother what is up when he notices that Taeyong is not behaving himself. He burnt their hotdogs twice and spilled coffee on their table as he wasn't looking at where he was pouring. It's Saturday morning, both of them not supposed to be going anywhere for the weekend. At least that is what Donghyuck thinks.

Taeyong gasps when he realizes what he did then runs to get a rug to wipe off the mess on the table. 

Donghyuck puts his chopsticks down. “What's wrong with you, hyung?” 

“Nothing.” Taeyong shakes his head, facing the sink. Donghyuck can see that his brother is having a crisis, he supposes an impending date crisis.

He couldn't remember the last time his brother went on one. Maybe a few years ago when he was still in middle school? During his first year in high school? He isn't quite sure because he hasn't seen Taeyong go out with other people other than his friends since then. Whatever his older brother does when he sleeps over at Jeno's is not his business. He could be seeing people without informing him. But Taeyong isn't someone who keeps things from him especially when it's about seeing someone.

His last boyfriend was serious. Doyoung is his name and they liked each other a lot. Despite being young and not knowing alot about relationships yet back then, he felt that Taeyong loved Doyoung and Doyoung loved him too. They were inseparable. Doyoung slept in their house most of the time and always treated him nicely. He bought him food, took him to school, and taught him how to do his homework when Taeyong couldn't.

Until one day Doyong stopped coming to their house and Donghyuck started hearing Taeyong crying in the middle of the night. Donghyuck never asked. Taeyong never explained. Donghyuck slowly understood it as he grew up and learned about love and relationships on his own through his friends and his own experiences.

Taeyong could never hide, could never lie to save his life. He is bad at it as opposed to how Donghyuck can do it without batting an eyelash. The younger could get away with anything just by using his charms and saying flowery words. Taeyong has always been the awkward but honest one. So, it's easy to spot when something's bothering him or making him anxious. It's not difficult to tell when he avoids the topic and when he begins stuttering. Like, right now.

“Tell me.” Donghyuck orders. 

Taeyong turns around and there Donghyuck sees more signs that something is up. His older brother is red from his cheeks down to his neck. “Tell you what?”

“You're hiding something from me. Tell me now.” 

“I-I’m not. I have not-thing to tell.” 

Donghyuck feels the need to smack his brother’s head for still trying to lie even though he is terrible at it. “Stop denying it and just tell me. You look awful lying.”

Taeyong sighs, hanging his head low. He was like this when he was still starting with Doyoung. He was unsure of himself, telling Donghyuck that he wasn't good enough because Doyoung was working in a banking firm and he was just a cook in a middle class restaurant. Donghyuck used to only listen to his brother about his insecurities as he was still young that time, innocent to the world and didn't have enough knowledge about dating. But, now he has a lot to say when it comes to this topic.

“A guys asked me out.” Taeyong starts, going back to his seat in front of Donghyuck.

So, Donghyuck was right. “Okay. What's the issue?”

Taeyong sighs again, this time deeper. He frowns as if he is carrying all the problems of this world. “I am not good enough for him.”

Donghyuck can't help but throw his hands up in the air as he rolls his eyes at the nonsense Taeyong just said. He always wonder why his brother thinks that way. Not good enough? How? What's his basis? Who told him? How could he say he's not enough when he gives more to other people to the point where nothing is left for him? He's never not good enough. If anything, he is more than what a person could wish for for partner.

“Who is the guy? I am gonna punch him.” 

“No!” Taeyong exclaims then relaxes a few moments after. “No. He didn't tell me. I just think I would never be the best person for him.”

“Says who? You haven't even dated him.”

Taeyong tells him how they met and how they end up having a date two days from now. Donghyuck thinks the guy has good intentions and he seems cool as described by his brother. A doctor should be cool. All doctors are cool. And maybe Taeyong needs this to make him stop looking down on himself. This guy might give his brother his confidence back and love him while he's at it.

“Go for it, hyung. I don't see any reason why you shouldn't. It's been a while since someone asked you out. Please go and have fun for my sake.” Donghyuck says.

“I am afraid his idea of me the first time he saw me will change once I meet him outside the club.” Taeyong says as he picks on his nails, a habit he couldn’t get rid of since he was younger, and a pout on his lips. Sometimes Donghyuck wonders how his brother takes care of him and manages to be the head of the family when he can’t even manage his own relationships or be confident to be in a date. At times like this, he can’t help but wonder how he met Doyoung and went steady with him for a few years.

Donghyuck huffs. “How will you know if you don’t meet him?” Jeno is one shy boy but he gathered all the courage he had in his body to ask the boy he liked. Donghyuck knows it’s not that easy but it’s not something a 20-something year old man couldn't do. Donghyuck never pegged his brother to be this shy, this unconfident when he grew up seeing him dancing on stage in front of hundreds of people. “Hyung, just go on this date. If this doesn’t go well, then screw him. If this goes well, then go on another and live happily ever after.”

“You talk like you’ve dated a lot of people already.”

“I went to three. All of it were a disaster.”

It’s true. First, with a girl. The last two with two different boys. It’s nothing spectacular. Donghyuck hasn’t found someone who he can see himself with. That’s the reason why he is so amazed with Jeno and Renjun’s relationship. They are each other's’ firsts and, even after almost a year, it’s still going well for the both of them. Kids their age fool around and jumps from one person to another to explore. Jeno and Renjun seem like they have found what they are looking for. 

“Okay.” Taeyong breathes out the words. “I am going.”

“That’s the spirit!” Donghyuck cheers, clapping his hands.

Donghyuck silently, sincerely wishes it will go well for his brother.

 

***

 

Seungcheol gives him his schedule for the whole month so he could decide when is the best time for their date. He tells him he can pick the time and place, coffee or dinner. Whatever he wants is fine. As long as it's convenient for him. Knowing Taeyong and his tendencies to worry a lot, he picks the farthest possible date that they are both free so he could prepare and, at the same time, procrastinate about their date.

Taeyong doesn't expect Seungcheol to talk to him or check up on him every now and then leading to their scheduled meet up. He isn't obligated to and Taeyong is not that comfortable with making small talks via text. He knows they are both busy with their respective careers but Seungcheol makes it a point to update him and ask him how his day went every after his shift even if sometimes it's in the wee hours in the morning. It's kind of cute. Taeyong appreciates it a lot.

Through those messages, they grow a lot closer. 

 

**Mr. Doctor:** I want ice cream.

**To Mr. Doctor:** It's five in the morning. 

**Mr. Doctor:** There's not a bad time to eat ice cream.

**To Mr. Doctor:** Have you even had breakfast?

**Mr. Doctor:** 36 hours of not having sleep and that is what you ask me? Unbelievable.

 

Taeyong is still in bed, eyes heavy with sleep. He has to get up in an hour to prepare his and Donghyuck's breakfast and a few more minutes of sleep is very much welcome. However, he couldn't stop himself from picking up his phone when it vibrates, mocking him and his weak willingness to sleep. If he really wanted to, he could turn off his phone and close his eyes. But his thoughts keep on drifting somewhere where a boy is sitting in a break room and craving for something sweet. He wouldn't deny that he was waiting for the replies which come pretty fast.

Eventually, he tells Seungcheol that he has to sleep. The other understands right away and doesn't hold him back.

 

**Mr. Doctor:** Go to sleep. I’ll try to sleep a bit as well before I drive home.

**To Mr. Doctor:** Take care.

**Mr. Doctor:** Thanks!

**Mr. Doctor:** I wanna see you so bad already.

 

Taeyong doesn't reply anymore. He doesn't know what to say. His fingers froze, mind goes blank, body petrified. There's fluttering in his stomach that he hasn't felt in along while. It’s a simple text yet it makes him lose his composure at five in the morning.

Needless to say, he is in the kitchen one hour early preparing more food than what he usually does. Donghyuck ends up bringing lunch for Jeno and he doesn't need to wait up for Taeyong later in the evening as he only has to heat up the food in the fridge.

Seungcheol makes it a point to send messages during his free time, regardless if it is in the middle of the night or early in the morning. Taeyong slowly gets used to receiving texts when he wakes up and replies after six hours. At first, it was an issue. Taeyong felt Seungcheol isn’t that interested, only using his shift as an excuse to his late replies until it becomes their routine. Taeyong starts his day with a dad joke from Seungcheol. Before he sleeps, Seungcheol sends him videos of cats or dogs (sometimes camels) and wishes him a good night.

It’s always text messages for them. Taeyong prefers it that way, afraid that phone calls are too intimate and harder to end when the other party gets bored. He doesn’t plan to exert too much effort in talking on the phone as texting is more convenient and less stressful on his part. 

That’s why it freaked him out when his phone vibrated in his pocket while he is on shift at the cafe. Donghyuck doesn’t usually call him during those hours. Not even his friends who work 8 to 5 every single. He picks up his phone from his pocket and almost drops it when he sees who’s calling. His first instinct is to cancel the call which he did. Seungcheol calls again. Taeyong does that same time thrice.

 

**Mr. Doctor:** Answer the call.

**To Mr. Doctor:** Why? I’m working.

**Mr. Doctor:** Your shift is almost over.

**To Mr. Doctor:** Still, I am working.

**Mr. Doctor:** I’ll call you in 20 minutes. Pick it up.

 

True to his words, Seungcheol calls again while Taeyong changing in their locker room. He sighs and decides to hell with it. He’s gonna pick it up and figure out what the hell the other wants.

“Done with work?” Seungcheol asks. His voice sounds different on the phone. Maybe it's the static that makes it sound deeper. Maybe Taeyong is just really tired and needs sleep.

Taeyong puts on his sneakers, phone in between his cheeks and shoulders. “Yes. What do you want?”

“I just wanna hear your voice.” The doctor answers. “I wanna remind myself.”

Taeyong sighs. He should be dying with sweetness like how he feels whenever Seungcheol tries to sweep him off his feet through texts. This time, he just wants to go home and sleep. He covered two shifts today because his co-worker called in sick. It’s a good thing Donghyuck is at Jeno’s so he doesn’t have to worry about his brother not having breakfast when he wakes up.

“I’m really tired, Seungcheol. I wanna sleep.” Taeyong says honestly, not in the mood to flirt back.

“Are you still in the cafe?”

“Yes. I am heading home in a few minutes.”

“Alright.”

The line goes dead after that. Taeyong doesn’t think much about it, more concerned of putting his things in his backpack and excited on having free day tomorrow. He waves goodbye to his manager before he leaves.

To his surprise, he sees a familiar figure standing by a black sedan in front of the cafe. He is about to run but the person sees him first.

“‘Taeyong.” The person greets.

Seungcheol.

He is wearing his signature white shirt and black slacks. Taeyong isn’t sure if it’s just the absence of alcohol or he looks more handsome right now. 

“What are you doing here?” Taeyong asks, still cannot believe that they will be seeing each other before their actual date.

“Taking you home?” Seungcheol says. He notices the change in Taeyong’s expression so he follows up quickly. “I mean not in my home. Yours. Just driving you home.”

“Why?” 

There are a lot of whys running in his mind.

 

_ Why is he here? _

 

_ Why does he do this? _

 

_ Why he keeps on making me nervous? _

 

_ Why is he so nice to me? _

 

And every after each questions, he hears Donghyuck answer all those questions inside is head. He hears his brother tell him that he is good enough, he is worth it, that any one is lucky to have him if only he could get over all his insecurities, that Seungcheol is worth the try and he likes him just as much so it would be okay to go with him.

“‘Taeyong?” Seungcheol takes him back to reality.

He likes him, sure. But he still has a lot of doubts.

“I’m not gonna kidnap you and sell your organs.” Seungcheol assures him, kind and sincere. “I can do that but I won’t.”

Taeyong smiles at that, liking how Seungcheol tries so hard to make him feel comfortable, liking how Seungcheol flashes a gummy smile at him.

“Okay.” Taeyong surrenders. “Let’s go.”

Seungcheol opens the door for him. Taeyong gets in and ignores all the voices in his head.

  
  


***

 

The first few minutes inside the car is awkward, no one is talking, Seungcheol is concentrating on the traffic ahead, Taeyong busy calming his nerves, only the sound of the air condition and some EDM playlist playing on the background can be heard. No one dares to speak first because they somehow have a mutual scared feeling towards each other. It’s been a while since they last met. It's different now that they are both sober.

As always, Taeyong’s thoughts are tangled inside his head. He could not come up with right words or topics to start the conversation with Seungcheol. He wants this to be okay, for them to be okay. Their supposed date is just three days away. Seeing him now is a surprise. He isn’t prepared at all but he wants his nerves to stop fucking his life.

He was staring nervously outside, flickering city lights reflecting from his eyes. It was his chance to talk to the only guys who shows interest on him but his coward and awkward self is taking over him. He knows he has to do something or this chance can go down the drain like all the other dates he's had after Doyoung.

“So….” Seungcheol starts, his voice is calm and gentle while he reads the fastest route the GPS map has provided. “You live quite far from the cafe.”

“Yes. But it’s not an issue since I can just take a bus to our place.” Taeyong responds. His eyes are fixed on the cars passing by outside but still listening to Seungcheol.

“So, our date?” Seungcheol says shyly.

Taeyong turns his head to look at Seungcheol. He is greeted by a handsome face and a sincere smile. He is not that handsome by definition but Taeyong could not stop himself from getting attracted at his simple features. It’s uniquely his.

“What about our date?” Taeyong asks.

“It’s three days away.”

“‘Yeah, it is.”

“Aren’t you excited?”

“You are still wearing that.” Taeyong points at his shirt, not answering what Seungcheol had previously asked.

“What?”

“That shirt I stained.”

“Oh. This.” Seungcheol looked down on his clothes. “It's my favorite. It reminds me of you.”

Taeyong tries to suppress the smile forming on his face but failed. They are at an intersection just two blocks from their apartment building, 53 seconds before the light goes green. Seungcheol is smiling as well. When their eyes meet, they both laugh at how cheesy the statement was.

“This is me. Thanks for the ride.” Taeyong says after the GPS assistant tells them they have arrived at their destination.

The car pulls over in front of their apartment building. Deep inside, Taeyong wants to stay a little bit longer, tell Seungcheol to go drive around for a couple minutes more so that he could spend a more time with Seungcheol even though they are still awkward with each other because Taeyong likes being around Seungcheol. It is something he has already figured out in the small amount of time he spent inside his car tonight but still does not have the guts to admit to himself.

As Taeyong was about to open the car door and get off, a hand pulls him and then a pair of soft lips covered his. He is beyond stunned. He freezes for a moment until the said pair of lips back away from him. Still a few inches away from each other, Taeyong can feel warm breath on his face and could not help but feel hot all over.

“Wha- Why..?” Taeyong mumbles. He is still high from the kiss.

“I like you. That is why.” Seungcheol answers confidently. Despite the console separating them, he wraps his arms around Taeyong’s waist so that he could secure that he would not go just yet.

“But--”

Seungcheol cuts him off by kissing him again, grabbing his nape to deepen the act. Taeyong can feel the other smile when he starts to slowly respond to the kiss, touching Seungcheol’s forearms as leverage. It takes a few minutes before he realizes that he has to go. He pushes Seungcheol away gently, revealing his flushed face and swollen mouth.

“We haven’t even had our first date yet.” Taeyong straightens himself.

“Right. Does it matter?”

“I don’t know.”

“I wanna kiss you again.”

“Bye Seungcheol.”

Taeyong does not look back when he slams the door shut behind him, Seungcheol’s words still playing in his head and the taste of his lips lingering in his mouth.

 

_ I like you. That’s why. _

 

He was surprised, yes. But he does not feel bad about kissing Seungcheol. No, not even a little bit. Yeah, maybe the first date doesn’t matter, doesn’t matter if they do things backwards. Taeyong thinks it will be nice to try all those with Seungcheol. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I congratulate you for getting this far!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! :)
> 
> Tell me what you think maybe? ^__^  
> \- [twitter](https://twitter.com/jaetensed)  
> \- [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/jaetensed)


End file.
